the healing process
by dourdan
Summary: if Kabal escaped from hell after 20 years, or how Kabal can be brought back for mk11 rated M for violence, and maybe sex scenes later. SonyaXKabal
1. Chapter 1

After the death of the netherrealm sorcerer king Quan chi, all of the undead warriors still under his control were set free. Some, like former Mortal Kombat champion Liu Kang chose a path of evil; to claim the now vacant throne. But others choose to find their own paths. One chose to run.

Kabal escaped after 20 years in hell- with vengeance on his mind. Liu Kang, as the new ruler of the netherrealm, had portals to earthrealm, so that he could collect souls as needed. He knew Kabal had left, but it was not a huge loss- Liu Kang knew he could easily find others to take his place (warriors who would be honored to serve him.)

He also knew what happened next would be, at the very least- entertaining.

Kabal emerged from the darkness with a soul filled with hate and pain. He wanted nothing more than to bring suffering and death to those who left him to suffer.

But in doing so, he made the mistake of going after the people who tried to save him.

Every local news outlet knew about the existence of the "portal base", the heavily fortified base that served as earthrealms's transport hub. It was a massive facility for the import of weapons, refugees, and the transport of soldiers (to patrol the other realms, against civil war/uprisings/anything that could threaten the safety of earthrealm). Kabal attacked it head on, armed with only his hook swords, his speed.

The least fortified area was the refugee center; it was filled with hundreds of unarmed civilians where we're just trying to start a better life. Kabal tried to take out as few as possible; he was mainly aiming for the armed guards, who he proceeded to rip, limb from limb at 100 miles an hour.

Alarms went off as he plowed in the next building.

"Kabal? Why is he here?" Johnny Cage said from the central monitoring room. The former actor and ex husband of General Blade, (and a skilled fighter in his own right) he was in charge of base security.

With his team, he monitored cameras from all over the base, but at that moment they were at a loss as to how to apprehend the long haired undead demon plowing through the base faster than most cars.

"Leave this to me." The all powerful (though a little sadistic as of late) thunder god Raiden suddenly appeared. After the events of the previous conflict he vowed to put earthrealm on high alert for any signs of an attack- and this looked like a sign. Was Kabal here on behalf of netherrealm? Was this Liu Kang's way of starting a war?

Either way the soldiers certainly needed Raiden's help to get the situation under control before Kabal caused any more damage. "Have a holding cell prepared," he said as he teleported.

When Kabal reached an open area between buildings Raiden rained down a barrage of lighting that stopped Kabal in his tracks. He then shot one lightning bolt straight at his head knocking him out cold, long enough for the security detail to drag him away to a specially designed holding call.

Kabal was chained to the floor by his arms and legs using chains that are usually meant to hold tanks in place during transport. His body trembled with rage, his veins glowing as red as fire, then she entered.

General Sonya Blade opened the door. With her flawless skin, and long blonde hair pull bac in a braid she looked as beautiful as she did 20 years ago. "Kabal?" she said with tears in her eyes. Johnny Cage was by her side, but she gently pushed him away. "I need to do this alone, thanks." She added as she grabbed the keys from him.

"He just killed over 50 people in less than 20 minutes. He was probably sent here to kill you!"

"That may have been is reason for coming here, but I know he won't."

"how do you know?!" he grabbed her arm.

"because I know his real name." she said as she shoved him away even harder, and then shut the door behind her.

This was the man she had devoted her life to finding. She knelt down by his side

"I'm so sorry..." she said, removing his mask to touch his face, an act that seemed to calm his anger.

"I heard you tell him- know my true name?" he asked in a whisper.

"You are Army first lieutenant James Martinez, my former partner- and friend." She said, making sure to stand up and slowly back away.

Over 30 years ago, back when their lives were less "supernatural"; he had been assigned to infiltrate the Black Dragon clan. Sonya was to stay behind as he information liaison. But Kano moved his operations too quickly, and her unit lost contact. After 6 months, it was assumed he had gone rogue. There was no effort made to locate him.

Renamed Kabal, he was forced to stay as a member of the black dragon for 5 years before making an escape.

"Then you know, you have twice abandoned me to hell!" he roared through his breathing device, his body glowing a fiery orange, neon red at the point of his scars. The heat from his body was intense enough to make the chains glow (but luckily not break.)

"Did Liu Kang send you?" she asked.

"I work for no one!" he shouted punching the ground.

Sonya decided to continue with her apology. "Kano said you were dead; that he slit your throat and dumped your body somewhere in the jungles of India. And I, like the rest of the world believed him, until you reappeared all those years ago. I wish I said more! I was going to tell you once the battle was over, but then I lost you all over again. But I never forgot you!"

"If you knew all this, why did you only save Jax." He asked, surprisingly calmly.

"I didn't even think THAT was possible, until it happened. YOU were the reason why I fought so hard to apprehend Quan Chi. Raiden was supposed to reverse his magic and free everyone he had enslaved." She then did the unthinkable, she took the keys and removed kabal's chains.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you releasing me?!" Kabal asked, the anger in his voice unchanged.

"No, the door is still locked. But if you are as angry as you portray, the only person that should suffer is me.- like you said, I failed you- twice."

She even helped Kabal get to his feet. "here" she pointed out that his hook swords had been in the corner of the room, the entire time.

She stared him down, braced herself for an attack, after all he could have easily reached the swords, and cut off her head in the time it took her to call for backup.

But as she hoped/suspected- he could not bring himself to harm her, because he knew she was telling the truth. It was all a cluster of cruel mistakes and coincidences.

He fell to his knees, the anger now turned to sadness and pain for all the time he had lost.

Sonya knelt down to hug him. With the mask still off she could feel his tears. He felt genuine remorse for all he had done. And although the families of his victims would probably want him prosecuted, Sonya had a better idea, one that would be of strategic (and scientific) value.

"We have new evidence that faith can heal. Kung Lao- a revenant like you was saved by the love and compassion of his descendent Kung Jin. So it is possible to heal you even without the presence of Quan Chi. If you agree to join our cause; to fight for earthrealm again- Raiden can put you on the path to healing." she paused, looking in to his eyes. Even with all the burn scars on his face, those were the eyes she knew.

"I will unlock the door and leave you to your decision, but know- I would prefer if you stayed." she kissed his forehead then left the room (with the door unlocked). She was planning on waiting in the hallway, because more than likely, if he refused the offer he would not make it off the base alive.

It was no surprise Johnny was waiting in the hall way as well, leaning against the wall, less then 2 feet from the door.

"what? were you listing in with your ear to the door, like a little 2 yearold?" Sonya said as she leaned on the wall as well. She assumed Johnny would have a witty response, but he actually looked upset.

"Were you two...?" he didn't even know how to start the question. Was Kabal the person she was meant to be with, and she just forced herself to settle for him instead.

"I don't want to discuss this." She answered quickly.

"did you love him?" he asked in a serious tone.

"What does it matter? I loved you once." She shrugged, not wanting to go down that line of questioning any further. Johnny Cage was the father of her (now 20 yearold) child. In the 20plus years of their relationship she always considered him one of her closest friends.

Even at their worst, when he was divorcing her, when he tried to move back to California- she knew she couldn't exist without his companionship. There was no question; she loved him so to see him so offended really hurt.

"That's why it matters." He said turning to leave.

"Just go away! please..." she said focusing at the door. Johnny left, and as he did, Kabal emerged, unarmed.

"I choose to stay." he said touching his hand to Sonya's cheek, as if trying to see if he could remember her as strong as she remembered him."I will put my trust in you once more."

He had no idea what he was signing up for. As Sonya said, only Kung Jin has been able to undo Quan chi's magic without Quan Chi present. Raiden's plan was going to be a lot more painful (so hopefully, it would get results faster.)

They next day she guided Kabal to Raiden's temple where he was more then happy to test out his purification powers. "Kneel before me." Raiden said in a surprisingly normal tone, as if to imply 'I'm going to enjoy this.'

"what should I be doing?" Kabal asked, speaking to Sonya. Part of him was genuinely afraid (as he should be.)

"uh…pray-focus on hope." she said, also unsure of what was about to happen. Raiden had gone a little power crazy, but he DID want another warrior to fight for earthrealm- he wasn't going to kill him, right?

Raiden lifted his staff, stabbing it through the back of Kabal's neck, above his shoulders, narrowly avoiding his respirator. Sonya took a deep breath as to not scream. Raiden had a plan; Kabal was already dead (so this could only end positively), Raiden just needed a way to draw out the darkness powers.

Sonya took a few steps back as electricity mixed with red gas-like magic filled the room. The electric energy of the staff seemed to be drawing out the red and orange magic. But there was a distinct possibility Kabal's body would explode if this process went on for too long.

After what felt like hours (but was actually only 15 minutes) Raiden ripped out the staff and the energy subsided. Kabal's limp body fell to the floor. There was a massive amount of blood, oozing from the massive wound; but that was a good thing- humans bleed.

Kabal's spine was broken, but defying all logic-the respirator was still functioning; forcing oxygen in to his lungs; keeping his brain alive. Sonya rushed to his side; she held his hand, afraid to touch him any further, as his head looked like it would fall off at any moment.

Raiden told Sonya to stay with him in the temple; now that he was human again, the effects of the temple would heal his body, but the how long that would take was uncertain.

The answer was 40 days (fast by normal medical standards).

The first 5 days he could not open his eyes. She fed him small amounts of water, hoping Raiden was correct; the temple would do most of the work.

Day 6-18, his spine was healing, the bleeding stopped, and he could swallow on his own. She continued to bring him water and small amounts of food.

Day 18-26, He could sit up and he was starting to learn how to stand/walk again. His healing time was remarkable but she still felt the need to feed and care for him.

Day 26-35, his scars were fading. And he seemed to be able to breathe on his own. His back was completely healed.

Day 35-40, he started on exercise/training. His scars were healed, his back was healed, and his vision was healed. But on Day 40, when he tried to use his speed ability- it was completely gone. What use would he be if the one thing that made him unique was now taken away?


	3. sex scene

Kabal knew he had to relearn to how to be an earthrealm warrior. He could compete on the same level as a normal fighter, if not better. In fact with his hook swords, he could kill pretty much any normal opponent, but he would likely not be facing 'normal opponents 'he needed his speed; it was a part of who he was.

"I can fix this." Sonya declared. Since he no longer needed his respirator to breathe she would take it back to the base and worked on it. She detached it from his shoulders, touching his hair and the newly healed skin of his neck.

"come back soon, I'll miss you" he said jokingly. Since his body was now fully healed he would easily spend his time exercising and training.

"of course I will." she leaned in and kissed his lips, just softly, with a smile like a 17 year old girl on prom night. He pulled her close, kissing her again, harder and deeper. He could taste her tongue in his mouth as she caressed her hands down his back, unconsciously digging her nails in to his strong shoulders, craving more. When they finally released the kiss she was gasping for air.

"I- I should get going. I'll bring you some clean clothes, as well." She felt the need to add, since he was still wearing the same blood soaked cloths he came in with.

Going back through the portal she was met by her daughter- SSgt Cassie Cage.

"Spending allot of time there, huh?"Cassie said, with a laugh. The tall blond with hair cut so short it looked more punk rock then military appropriate-was the daughter of Sonya blade and Johnny Cage. In another life she could have been a model or actress, but she chose to follow her mother's path.

She knew her mom and dad were not together and since she was 20 years old and a SSgt- she was ok with that. But she and her mother were also good friends, so she felt it was well within her right to poke fun at the situation.

"he's an old friend." Sonya said, making her way to a work station.

"yeah, dad told me." Cassie said, following her. "And old, really hot latino friend who- after all the healing, looks like a cover model from a romance novel.—or a porno."

"so you know then." Sonya turned away.

"I know and I understand. And I think it's kinda cute. If you need any help I'll be in my office -love you mom." Cassie said as she left, laughing.

Sonya nodded it gave her a small degree of comfort to know that her daughter was not offended by her actions.

Sonya tweaked the respirator apparatus (mask included) so that it now enhanced his body's ability to move, breathe and see at high speeds. Most of the parts were already there, things just needed to be reconfigured. He would take in more oxygen, to boot his ability to metabolize energy to his muscles, while also maintaining a comfortable flow of air.

Now it was just a matter of getting his body to the level where he could make use of those augmentations. And she was willing to stay with him to train at the temple.

She got some clean clothes for him and returned. "You might think it looks pretty much the same, because it is but the functionality is different."

Kabal took of his blood covered shirt jacket, revealing even more of his newly healed skin. It felt strange to put the mask back on. The part that once connected to his neck trach now connected directly to the bottom of the mask similar to a normal oxygen mask.

"Try taking a deep breath before sprinting. " she suggested. It kind of worked, but since his body was still recovering from a broken spine, he was not at 100%. He could gain burst of speed for a few seconds before tripping on his feet or just collapsing from exhaustion.

Sonya stayed with him to train, running laps, pushups, sit ups, the standard military work out tests.

They ran laps until their legs collapsed from under them. Sonya then challenged him to a push up contest while he worse the mask to see how quickly he regained his endurance. And then forced him to do sit ups until his body gave out entirely, collapsing to his knees as he struggled for breath.

"I need to rest." he asked, out of breath from physical exhaustion and a sharp pain in his back and shoulders. Sonya helped him remove the respirator, in hindsight it was a little heavy, but as he trained he would only get stronger.

"go sit under the healing spring, that should help." She helped him to his feet, and moved him to a small stone fountain, just over 4 feet high, that streamed down a sparking crystal liquid.

He managed to sit cross legged under the soothing flow of water.

"just relax, I'll be back with some food." Sonya said going back to earthrealm.

The water felt amazing; like pure stimulating energy caressing over his body, reliving the pain and reenergizing his body almost instantly. He took off the rest of his clothes. With his eyes closed he explored his hands down his body. It had been over 20 years since he felt human. He touched his hips, caressing is hands to his manhood, he found himself wanting to masturbate; after being undead for 20 years he couldn't remember what it felt like to cum.

He gripped his shaft, pumping his hand down his erect 7 inches; all while thinking about –her. As he felt himself cum all over his hand, he opened his eyes.

"Sonya." He said in a breath.

Sonya put down what she was carrying, walked to him and kissed him all while still under the flow of the water. All while still in his embrace he got her top off (body armor and all,) revealing her bra.

He traced his hand down the curves of her side; her breast, waist, hips. She slid out of the remaining clothing, positing herself on his still erect manhood. To feel him inside her sent shivers down her spine. She out her legs around him, and moved her hips against him, making love to him in a seated position as he explored his hands down her body.

She kissed his forehead, "I've missed you."


	4. a new day

With her still on his lap Kabal kissed her neck, down her collar bone, down to her chest massaging her soft, beautiful breasts. He laid her on her back and penetrated her again, in the missionary position. After already climaxing twice, he was still erect; his body craved more.

He trusted in to her, deep and hard, as she cried out in ecstasy, pulling his hair and digging her nails in to his back. Johnny Cage never made her orgasm like that; but then again she never thought to make love to him in the temple.

Kabal loved how tight her pussy got when she climaxed. It made him cum ever harder inside her, until she was so full of his cum it ozzed down her thighs.

He rolled her over on her side, so he could continue from behind while using his hands to masturbate her clit to a deep, intense orgasm while inside her. She arched her back as he held firm to her breasts, gently caressing her nipples.

She stretched her arms back, turned around to kiss him. The taste of his mouth made her body shiver.

They made love for what seemed like hours, until she passed out in his arms, and then slept in the nude, warmed only by their body heat.

But this was a horribly bad thing since she was supposed to go to a meeting a 7am the next day.

Johnny Cage was tasked to look for her. Long story short he walked in on his sleeping ex in the arms of her 'friend'.

Kabal awoke first. Unsure what to say, (since him and Sonya were still naked) he said the first thing that came to his mind, "this is not what it looks like?" then shook Sonya awake. Yes it was stupid, but in that moment he felt like he lost all the blood flow to his brain; it was a hangover of sorts.

"Johnny!" Sonya said in shock as soon as she opened her eyes.

"You know what; f-k this. I don't even know why I stick around here. No actually I do, because I love our daughter... and Raiden asked me to stay... but now?! I'm so over this. I'm going back to California." He turned and left.

What he meant to say was he would go take a ride on his motorcycle to try and clear his head, before returning to the main office and put in his resignation.

Sonya tried to get her clothes on to run after him, but by the time she reached the base he had already taken off and no one seemed to know where he was headed. Maybe she could have called Raiden to go find him, but that would mean facing up to what she had done the night before. So she instead went back to Kabal. "Sonya, we need to talk" Kabal said already dressed and much calmer.

"I'm sorry about all that." she muttered nervously.

"No I'm the one who needs to apologize, I need to leave." kabal said.

"but..I can't loose you again, not after all this time." But even as she said the words, there was no love or passion behind them. It just felt like it was her life's purpose.

"That man loves you. He is the one who deserves to grow old with you; he deserves to make you happy. You devoted so much time to saving me- any guilt left in your heart should be forgiven." He said holdng her hand.

"but Kano's not even dead…..there is still so much I should have done for you."

"You have proven your friendship and loyalty well beyond anything I could ever ask for." He kissed her forehead, "I will fulfill my promise to Raiden; if you need me to fight by your side for earthrealm, I will leave a way to contact me." even though he knew if Raiden wanted to contact him he would find him and drag him back to New York by his throat.

"I appreciate everything you have done for me, but I want you to live your life, so for now this is good bye." he said exiting the temple portal on his own. "Promise me you will make things right with him." His voice echoed as he vanished.

She nodded as he left with only the cloths she brought for him; no food, no money. He would make his way. He would reclaim his life. As Sonya would reclaim her's.

Meanwhile Johnny Cage, in a fit of emotion and rage managed to miss a stop sign and suffered a massive collision with a truck. (but Sonya would not find out until 2 hours later.) She returned to the base in search of her daughter. She checked in the offices but when she couldn't find her she instead decided to check and see if Johnny actually went through this threat of resigning.

She couldn't find any trace of him either. So she finally called Cassie on her cell.

"Cassie?" she was not in her office, so Sonya called her cell phone.

"mom….." cassie said in tears.

"what happened? Have you seen your father?"

"dad's been in an accident. It's real bad, you need to get down to the base hospital."

Sonya felt sick to her stomach. This was all her fault. She got there as fast as she could.

After the collision, the car had been going so fast it couldn't stop, and completely ran over Johnny's legs and pelvis. He suffered broken bones and severe internal bleeding.  
"right now' he; just unconscious, from the pain but if he can't wake up the they have asked me about…" Cassie bit her lip trying not to cry.

"Medically induced coma or just detachment of all life support,- I told them to f—k off. My dad competed in mortal kombat!- he is more then strong enough to survive this." She was genuinely scared.

Sonya hugged her before entering the room alone. She took a seat beside the bed, taking a deep breath to calm herself down before speaking.

"Johnny? You always like it when I call you Johnny. ..." she said, touching his cheek; there were bruises on his face, but he . "Kabal/James….. he's gone. He wants to live his own life. And I…. really just want to start over with you. You have given me your love and support and I put it all on hold chasing a goal that consumed me.

His eyes opened. "I'm dead aren't I. I died and this is a dream." He asked in his usual comical tone.

"We need to get you to the healing temple."


	5. real love is

Cassie helped her mom get Johnny out of the bed, and in to a wheelchair (awkward since he was still wearing only underwear and a hospital gown). His body was in constant agony, his bones, barely healed. He knew of the temple's healing powers but he had only ever seen it work on magic/sorcery based injuries. But he was in too much pain to argue, and he knew if this didn't work, he might never walk again.

"What do we do now?" Cassie asked as she helped her get her father's body through the portal leaving the wheelchair behind.

"Make him comfortable, I guess," this would be easier said than done, as there were no ivs or pain killers; only magic and hope.

Cassie helped her mother moved her father's barely conscious body to the temple floor. "Ok, I guess." Unlike Sonya, Cassie had not witnessed the miracle healing of Kabal after Raiden nearly took his head off. So she was more than a little nervous abut simply leaving him on the ground without so much as a blanket.

"Take my place at the base for the next week or so." Sonya said as she sat on the ground.

"Because I'm you daughter?" she added sarcastically. No one in their right mind would allow her (an E-4) to manage an entire base. "I'm not even an officer."

"fine! Then just take messages!" Sonya was getting frustrated she needed to be alone with Johnny. "I'll see you soon."

Cassie was going to ask "If there's an emergency should I come get you?" but she already knew the answer. (and didn't want to get yelled at again.)

"bye mom." She said as she made her final exit.

Sonya laid down beside Johnny's now unconscious body. She rested her head on his hospital gown covered chest; she could feel his heartbeat, movement of every breath; it made her smile, his body was still strong, he was still with her. She reached over his abdomen to hold his hand, lacing her fingers through his. His hands were large and strong, covered in scars and imperfections from all their years of fighting outworld. All the years he stayed by her side when he would have been so much easier to just leave; to return to the glamorous life he left behind.

And for all those years she simply took his loyalty and friendship for granted.

Just to have him, just to touch him made her truly happy. In that moment there were no thoughts of Kano; the terrorist who had escaped her grasp for decades. No thoughts of revenge, justice, or duty. The world would keep turning without her.

"I'm sorry." she said softly as she kissed his cheek.

"You left your entire life behind, to work for me- just for the chance to not end our relationship completely. You gave up so much for our family and I gave up nothing. I just kept fighting like my personal vendetta was more important than the people who truly cared about me." she rested her cheek to his chest as tears flowed from her eyes.

"I don't deserve you. But please know that do I love you and…. I just hope you can forgive me." she squeezed his hand hard as if to pray; making a wish to the temple for this to work as well as it did for Kabal, to bring this man back to her.

It would be 2 days before his body was healed enough to regain consciousness. Unlike with Kabal, she did not bring food or water but rather relied on the water of the healing fountain to feed and nourish.

He opened his eyes, to see the love of his life sleep next to him.

"So this wasn't a dream." He whispered lovingly, but then he tried to sit up and all happy feelings vanished. The pain was no longer 'life threatening/going in to shock'-kind of pain as his nerves and organs had already begun to heal, but it was still 'I broke every bone in the lower half of my body' kind of pain.

Part of him was still angry about what he walked in on just 3 days ago. Maybe angry was not the right word, more like hurt or offended or just upset. They divorced over 10 years ago but for all that time neither had been in a relationship (or even on a date or a one night stand). Their friends and teammates assumed it was due to the war; fighting for the fate of earthrealm left little time for meeting new people. But for Johnny it was because he had already found his soulmate, and he was just waiting for her to realize that.

He lay back down, taking slow breaths as he tried to get comfortable again. He moved his head to face Sonya's sleeping face. She was so beautiful, like an angel sent to save his soul. Even when they first met, when he was an air-headed b- list movie star (that seemed to only annoy her with his inability to take the whole "mortal kombat" situation seriously) there was always something that drew him to her.

He moved his hand to brush away the strands of her long blonde hair that grazed her cheeks. She smiled while still asleep.

By day 3 he could sit up again. With him awake they had had allot of time for emotional conversations. Through anger, compassion and tears they both agreed they wanted to forgive, for the past. Mistakes had been made, and they would never truly be able to get that time back. But they would have many more years together; they would grow old together.

On day 4 she started to make short trips to get food, but not wanting to leave him alone for too long since he was still not strong enough to stand.

On day 5 although he still could not walk, his body was healed enough for something else.


	6. SonyaXJohnny

Sonya went back to base for food and come clean clothes. "you should probably take a shower while I'm gone." Although she probably would not. She was calmer then she had been when he was nearly dead, but not calm enough to leave him for an extended period of time. She would grab what she coudl and return it he same tank top and military issue pants as she left in.

Johnny still couldn't walk, but he could scoot/crawl to make his way to the fountain of healing and he really wanted to get out of the hospital gown that was now covered in a week's worth of blood and body odor. Not to mention the dirt from the truck tires that ran him over.

He splashed water on his face, running his fingers through his hair. Even without soap he felt clean, and refreshed.

He got completely got naked under the flow of water that was not too cold, yet not warm either; like a high class swimming pool. He wanted to see if he could comfortably laid down, leaning his back against the stone pillar with the water flowing over his wide, muscular chest (now free of bruises and broken ribs), down his rock hard abs (impressive for a man in his mid 40's)to his hips (that felt weak and sore but were no longer broken). It felt nice. His hands remained at his sides, pressing against the floor so he did not slip backwards and hit his head.

Sonya came back, putting her bags down. His body was a sight to behold, but unlike seeing Kabal naked, her first instinct was not get physical stimuli (wild sex until they both fell unconscious); she wanted to study him. It had been so many years since she saw his body, she wondered if it was as beautiful as she remembered.

Still fully clothes, she straddled him under the water to examine how well his hips and legs were healing, tracing her fingers over the muscles of his legs. He moaned in pleasure, as he felt her hand caress his inner thigh.

"You're healing really well." She said, pausing under the water she had no bra on, and (he would later find out) no underwear, but for not all Johnny could see was the curves of her lovely breasts. Her touch felt only of sweet, puppy love, the kind you read about in greeting cards.

"Please kiss me." He said leaning towards her. She met him half way, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. With gasps for air she kissed his mouth deep and hard as tears welled in her cheeks.  
She could remember the first time they made love, on their wedding night.

They had only eloped because they were both needed back to fight the war. They went to a hotel where she expected their night to be over in a few thrusts, but he was more sweet and gentle. They made love hard and slow, before experiencing a deep powerful orgasm together.

This was a love that brings tears to your eyes, a love you can feel to the depths of your soul.

She moved her hand to his erect cock. He was 8 inches, thick and hard and shaved. When she first saw what his cock looked like she almost laughed. She was not a virgin, but she had never been with a guy who "manscaped." She remembers asking "is that a California thing?" Although laughing at your new groom's cock had the potential to be a kind of a "mood killer." He didn't let it stop his momentum.

But she grew to love it, the feeling of his bare skin felt more intimate, passionate.

She took off her pants then her underwear, she kissed him again. It has been so long since she truly kissed him she forgot how blissfully happy it made her. She pumped her hands up and down his shaft as if to masturbate him. She knew how he liked to be touched. She massaged one hand his balls over his engorged testicles.

After a few more thrusts he had a surge of energy and sat up. He caressed his hands over her curves; every part of her was so beautiful. He gently switched position; he got on top in a missionary position. He put her legs over his shoulders, to penetrate her deep and hard as the water streamed down his back.

"I love you." he said as he reached his own climax, holding her in a loving embrace.

All was as it was meant to be with the healing process.

-end

She lowered herself on to him, allowing him to penetrate her, allowing her to feel his power inside her. She used his cock for he own pleasure, grinding on him, feeling his power getting stronger as he was inside her. She held him close as she orgasmed, her pussy , not hot wet and ready for more.


End file.
